


Puppies, Kittens, Babies

by Spicaa



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Mike/Harvey friendship, Rachel Zane (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicaa/pseuds/Spicaa
Summary: “Our puppy is all grown up, Harvey,” she teases, earning a groan from Mike. She rests her chin on Harvey’s shoulder. “He learned how to sit and play dead and all.”Mike Ross visits Harvey and Donna.





	Puppies, Kittens, Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I had this half-written and decided it was time to finish it after the news that PJA is returning for an episode in S9. Ended up only adding a few more paragraphs - I don't really like the end result but I don't think I can do much better than this lol Hope you guys like it though!

 

It's been a good couple of days.

Well, a little stressful, a little conflicting — it isn't every day your apprentice faced you in a case. And it was complicated, because Samantha and her less than orthodox methods were unknown to Mike, but Harvey did what he did best — he settled. The deal was closed. And he's glad he and Mike could end it like this — over dinner and drinks, friendship still the same, listening to the boy's ridiculous teasing — without Rachel, unable to come along, but with Donna by Harvey's side.

They retreated to the terrace after dinner — he and Mike drinking scotch while Donna is still nursing the same wine glass she had been drinking since eating. Harvey suspects she thinks he and Mike will get hammered and someone has to stay sober to get the receipts. And she would — it is just like her.

Still, he can't complain — not with one hand holding his favorite scotch and the other around Donna's waist as they listen to yet another tale of Michael Ross. Donna's hand is warm against his shoulder, and he presses his palm against her, moving up every so slightly, feeling the warmth of her skin under the satin of her blouse. She's laughing at what Mike is saying, and Harvey may have spaced out because he is too busy watching her.

"Our puppy is all grown up, Harvey," she teases, earning a groan from Mike. She rests her chin on Harvey's shoulder. "He learned how to sit and play dead and all."

Harvey snickers. "Getting his own puppy."

"Please do not talk about my child like they're a dog," Mike complains.

"He was talking about your associate, not my godchild," Donna defends him instantly.

"You don't know who I was talking about," Harvey says.

"If you do that I'll just teach the baby to call you their grandpa," Mike threatens. "So much that when they see you two they'll yell 'Nana!'"

Donna stopped laughing. "Am I Nana in this scenario?"

Harvey looks at Mike, who immediately closes his lips. Eight years later, and he still can't handle Donna.

"No, of course not. You'll be Auntie Donna," he quickly corrects. "Awesome Auntie Donna."

"That's more like it," Donna says, lifting her glass and taking a sip. "Please don't name them after us, by the way. I know you want to."

"Damn. And I thought Darvey was such a good name."

Harvey does a double take; Donna is distractingly drinking the rest of her wine.

"Darvey?" he asks, perplexed.

"Darcy is cute, though," Donna says, putting her glass away. "I'll suggest that to Rachel."

"We haven't really talked names yet," Mike tells her.

Donna gives him a look. "Rachel sent me a list of names right after she told me. It'll be a boy, though."

"What the hell is Darvey?" Harvey finally asks.

Mike grins. "Your couple's name. I created that like three days after meeting you two," he says mockingly. "How can you know it's a boy? We've only had one appointment with the doctor."

"Aunt Donna knows," Donna says with a certainty unmatched.

Harvey is still frowning. "We had a couple's name?" He looks back at Donna. "You knew about it?"

"Oh, honey, you can be so oblivious," she smiles, her thumb caressing the skin of his neck slightly. Then she looks back at Mike and frowns. "That was  _so_ unnecessary, by the way. Giving us a nickname."

"Clearly we didn't give him enough work to do," Harvey looks at Mike pointedly.

"Just spent time fooling around with Rachel, calling us Darvey. Really, why do I only get one letter out of this? That's sexist."

"It  _is_ sexist, Donna, you're right."

"Why not Dorvey? Or better yet, Hanna. Hannah! That's a new name for your list, by the way."

"Okay, that's enough," Mike pleads, and Harvey shares a look with Donna, trying not to laugh. "Damn, I forgot how annoying the two of you are when you're in good terms with each other."

"Huh. Are we in good terms, Harvey?" Donna asks.

Harvey arches his eyebrows. "We were this morning. Twice."

That earns him a light smack on the shoulder from Donna and a loud groan from Mike. Harvey can't help but laugh.

"You are such an asshole," Donna shakes her head, but gives his shoulder a kiss afterwards.

"That's just gross, you know," Mike makes a face.

"I'm gonna go after this one," Donna announces, standing up. "Mike, it was great to see you."

Harvey watches as the two of them hug, a content smile on his face. Donna wishes him a good flight in the morning and asks him to give Rachel and the bump a kiss for her, even though Harvey's pretty sure she's gonna call her friend the moment she steps into the bedroom, away from any prying ears. Mike sits back on his chair, and Donna leans down to give Harvey a kiss — it's so natural he doesn't think about it, and he doesn't pull away until she gives him another. He loves the taste of her smile against his lips.

"Okay," she says, stepping away and grabbing her now empty wine glass as she goes. "Mike, you know you can crash on the couch if you drink too much."

"Thanks, Donna," Mike smiles.

"Goodnight, boys," Donna says, then looks at Harvey pointedly. "Behave."

Harvey watches as Donna goes inside, leaving the wine glass in the sink and already typing away on her phone. She gives him a wink when she goes to his bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Only then Harvey looks back at Mike, and he can't help but feel as if he's just been caught in some illicit action.

"Don't even start it," Harvey mumbles, bringing the tumbler of scotch to his lips.

"You two are adorable. Honestly," Mike says instantly. "When are you making it official? I can officiate weddings, you know."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying," Mike says, looking too innocent for his own good. He then smiles. "I'm happy for you, Harvey. You both deserve this."

"Thanks, Mike," Harvey says honestly. "You know Donna's probably telling Rachel all about today right now, right?"

Mike sighs. "Not surprised. Hey, you could have warned me about Samantha, you know. Damn, that kitten has claws."

Harvey shrugs. "She's more of a tiger," he tries not to look too smug thinking about the outcome of the case. "She would have eaten you right up if I hadn't intervened."

His former associate makes a face.

"Hey. I'm glad we're doing this, Mike."

He fills his tumbler with scotch and does the same to Mike's when he offers it. They clank the glasses together.

"To Baby Ross," Harvey says, not ironically.

"To Darvey," Mike says instead.

They drink to those.

"So, uh, you guys are serious, right?" Mike asks after a moment. "You and Donna. She telling me to feel at home. Going to bed without you. In your condo."

Harvey swallows the scotch and relaxed as it goes down. "Yeah, we spend time between apartments. I'm thinking we should look for something bigger for us both. Haven't mentioned it to her yet, though."

"That's a big step."

"It sure is," Harvey agrees. "She's the one, Mike."

Mike snickers. "I've known that for years. I'm glad you finally got it," he takes a sip of his scotch, then shakes his head. "I really can't believe you guys got together six months after we left. Wish I could have been there to see Louis' face."

"He gives me a talk every two weeks to make sure I treat her right," Harvey rolls his eyes. "We've had double dates with him and Sheila. Can you believe that?"

Mike laughs. "How did that go?"

"Donna had a lot of fun. Until she noticed Sheila's hand was very close to Louis' crotch," Harvey says, and Mike makes a face. "They have the baby now, so it's been a while. We still haven't recovered, though."

"Harvey Specter on double dates. Never thought I'd see the day," Mike shakes his head. "You know what's next, right?"

"What?"

"Scheduling playdates."

Harvey snorts. "That's something you should be focused on, not me."

"Hey, you never know the future," Mike spreads his arms, a smile on his face. "Bet Donna would be one sexy mama. With respect, of course."

"Watch it," Harvey warns him good naturedly. "You're the one dealing with mood swings. How's that going for you?"

"A small price to pay for the fact that I'm not the one carrying the baby. Learn from me, old man."

Harvey nods. "Fair enough."

"I joke, but you haven't actually denied you're proposing."

Harvey put his glass on the table between them and narrowed his eyes.

"You really think I'm discussing that with you while Donna's nearby?"

Mike pouts. "Come on, she's in the bedroom. And she knows we must be talking about her at some point."

"She'd be disappointed if we didn't."

"And it's not like she'd bug this couch you're sitting on."

Harvey laughs. "She wouldn't," then he arches his eyebrows. "She's the one who redecorated the terrace, though."

Their eyes meet. Mike looks unsure. "She wouldn't, right?"

"Nah," Harvey answers, though he feels less sure now that he's thinking about this.

He knows she can read him like nobody else. And they've more or less talked of marriage. So maybe she's expecting it — he doesn't fool himself into thinking she'll be completely surprised when a proposal happens.

"Nah," he says again, shaking his head. "Not like I'd tell you anyway."

"Come on, I gotta prepare my best man speech."

Harvey grins. "What makes you so sure you'd be best man?"

"What, are you trading me for Louis?"

"Maybe I'll trade you for a baby, since Donna's sure it's a boy."

Mike gasps. "I waited for this for years now you tell me this might take a few more months? Goddamnit."

Harvey laughs and pours some more scotch into the glass.

It's a little past midnight when Harvey goes to his bedroom — he joins Donna in bed, not as gracefully as he initially intended to — he'll blame the scotch. He settles against her back, spooning her, and presses his lips to the back of her neck, getting comfortable. He feels Donna's hand on his arm and she laces their fingers together, letting him snuggle into her.

"All good?"

"Mike's crashed on the couch," he tells her with some difficulty.

"That's why I left a pillow there," Donna answers.

"You really think of everything," he says sleepily, eyelids drooping before he can truly think about it. "You're gonna be one sexy mama."

He vaguely feels her stiffen against him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Her voice is filled with quiet laughter, though.

"Just something Mike said," he mumbles against her hair.

"Right."

There's silence. Donna shifts slightly, getting more comfortable. His moves his legs so that his knees meet the back of her thighs, and she burrows closer to him.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't bug the terrace, did you?" he asks in an afterthought.

"Of course not. And you know how much I hate that word," she sighs. He can't see her face, but he knows she's smiling. "Should I have?"

"Unless you wanted ruin a good surprise for you, you shouldn't."

"I think you should stop talking, drunk Romeo."

"'Kay. Love you."

He relaxes, and feels Donna's hand on his hair, but it's a very vague gesture — he thinks he may be dreaming already.

"Love you too, honey."

It's really been such a good day.


End file.
